RESEARCH INFORMATICS SHARED RESOURCE ABSTRACT At the heart of research are the data necessary to form and test hypotheses. The Research Informatics Shared Resource (RI), established in 1995, creates, implements, and maintains applications and databases used by investigators and Shared Resources at Huntsman Cancer Institute (HCI) to capture, annotate, maintain and access data in every aspect of research, including laboratory, translational, clinical, and population sciences. RI?s primary mission is to serve HCI investigators by creating and integrating comprehensive information systems that enable Cancer Center members to fully mine the data they collect. RI achieves this mission through two specific aims: 1) to provide state-of-the-art, comprehensive research applications that enable Cancer Center members to exploit the full power of the data they collect; and 2) to support the scientific research objectives of the Cancer Center, in particular by centralizing cost-effective capture, integration, analysis, and sharing of data from local, state, and national sources. The RI Director is Andrew Post, MD, PhD, who has a broad background in informatics and healthcare data management. RI designs custom software solutions and integrates commercial software, databases, and laboratory information management systems for all HCI-managed Shared Resources, Disease Centers, Cancer Center Research Programs, clinical research (e.g., Total Cancer Care/Oncology Research Information Exchange Network), and population research (e.g., Utah Population Database). The Resource?s priorities are defined by HCI senior leadership, who work together with the RI Director and staff to respond to Cancer Center member research needs and opportunities. A key feature of the Resource is the coordinated nature of its databases, software, and hardware infrastructure?all systems are designed for integration and interoperability. This provides a highly economical model for supporting transdisciplinary and collaborative research connecting the clinical, translational, population, and basic science research missions of HCI. All Cancer Center members have access to RI services, with request prioritization based on customer needs. Members with peer-reviewed funding comprised more than 33% of the users, and 148 Cancer Center members have at least one login to applications managed by the Resource or are principal investigators on clinical trials tracked in RI-supported systems. Additionally, RI software is essential for other HCI Shared Resource operations. The Cancer Center and its members rely heavily on this Resource to enable high-quality research through the customization of query tools and integration of many data sources, providing a comprehensive, well-designed, and rich data ecosystem. RI provides efficient and reliable access to data, thus enabling and enhancing the scientific productivity of the Cancer Center members.